


The Con

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely AU. Ianto Jones stole to support his dying girlfriend, and now he's in prison. His cellmate is Jack Harkness, a con man who may or may not be as nice as he acts. Ianto's not one to trust too easily, but when he faces difficulty from other prisoners and a guard, Jack's influence might be his only hope of avoiding a fight. But Jack's only willing to do so much for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Con

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/). The prompt was: "AU. Ianto Jones is sent to prison and discovers the only way to stay safe from other prisoners and guards alike is to buy protection from his cell mate, Jack Harkness, with something other than money..." I'd never thought to write a prison scenario fic before, but I got some major AU plotbunnies from the prompt. I only wish I'd had more time, because I had more ideas than I could possibly have time to write, but then again, sometimes a fic needs to be reined in to an extent. This is also my first AU, and I had fun trying it.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[au](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/au), [fic](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [jack/ianto](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/jack/ianto), [torchwood](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/torchwood)  
  
---|---  
  
Two months after his girlfriend died, Ianto Jones was convicted of theft and drug possession. If there was any consolation in Lisa's death, it was that she wouldn't watch him go to prison for what he did for her.

He was at Torchwood prison. An officer named Andy Davison was leading him to his cell. Ianto had spent all morning in reception, waiting, answering questions, being strip searched, and getting processed into the system. His fingers were still stained from fingerprinting. He didn't know how he would survive this. Up until the sentencing, he'd had some hope. He'd been comfortable at home on bail. Now what did he have to look forward to?

"It'll be time for lunch before long," Andy said cheerfully. "You should have some time to make up your bunk and get to know your cellmate, though."

Ianto wasn't comforted. They stopped for a moment while Andy unlocked yet another gate, and Ianto felt like he was being swallowed alive.

Finally, they reached the wing. It was free time, and the din echoed off the concrete floor. Andy led Ianto past the mingling men to an open cell.

"New cellmate for you, Harkness," Andy announced.

Ianto looked inside. There were bunk beds, and a man was lounging on the top bunk with a book. He peered over the cover.

"_Finally_. I can't tell you how much I missed someone snoring underneath me all night."

Andy clicked his tongue. "Now don't start--I know you like having someone to talk to. This one's new, so try not to scare him."

The cell was small. There were the bunks, some shelves, a table and chair, a sink, and a toilet. There was no privacy whatsoever.

After Andy left, Harkness set down his book and swung down onto the floor. He wasn't very old, and he had a pleasant, clean-shaven look about him. Just the same, there was something about the way he stared at Ianto that made him uncomfortable.

"What are you waiting for?" Harkness asked. "You gonna come in, or are you gonna stand there?"

Ianto cleared his throat and stepped into the cell. "I was just looking."

"Good. Thought you were having a breakdown there for a second. That's the last thing I need."

Ianto set his bag on the table. There were two empty shelves in the corner that he figured he could use, and he began to unpack.

Harkness leaned with one arm on the bedpost, and looked Ianto up and down. "Name's Jack," he said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ianto. You're American, aren't you?"

Jack snorted. "You're observant, huh? Let me tell you right now how it's gonna work. You get the bottom bunk and those two shelves. Keep your stuff out of my way, and stay away from my things, and we should have plenty of elbow room. And listen, I can smell shit from a mile away. So if you're thinking of showing me how tough you are, don't."

Ianto blinked. "I...don't want trouble. I'm just unpacking."

Jack patted him on the shoulder. Ianto managed not to flinch.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page," Jack assured him. "Sometimes, guys come in here and decide they want to show the rest of us who's boss. You want to try that, you have to be able to follow through with it. But if you stay cool and make the right friends, you'll be just fine."

"Let me guess," Ianto said, "you're the right friend?"

Jack just smiled. "You got anyone better right now?"

Unfortunately, Jack had a point.

At lunchtime, Ianto followed Jack and, to his relief, Jack invited him to sit at his table. There was another man there, and he looked Ianto up and down.

"Who the fuck is this?" the man asked.

"This is Ianto," Jack said. "They've stuck him in my cell. Ianto, this is Owen."

Ianto nodded at Owen. "Hi."

Owen just looked away. "Right, whatever."

Ianto ate in silence while Jack and Owen chatted. Ianto didn't want to intrude on their conversation and make himself unwelcome. Besides, he would rather listen and learn more about them.

He learned that Owen had a girlfriend, Diane, who was going to visit him that weekend. He also learned that both Jack and Owen were writing to female inmates from the nearest women's prison.

"Is Suzie still sending you those Emily Dickinson poems?" Jack asked.

Owen scowled. "Yeah."

"Told you she's a nutter. I'm surprised they let you write to her."

"She fancies me, though."

Ianto pushed the food around his plate while he listened. He didn't have a very big appetite, and the mushy goulash was far from tempting. But he ate it all, knowing he wouldn't have another chance to eat before dinner.

That evening, before lock-up, Ianto got in line for the telephone. When it was finally his turn, he dialed Gwen Cooper's number.

He listened to the phone ring four times before it went to her voicemail. He cleared his throat at the beep. "Hello, Gwen, this is Ianto Jones. Um, in case they didn't tell you where I was going, I'm at Torchwood. I really need to talk to you about this. If you could help arrange a meeting, that'd be wonderful. Thank you."

After calling her, Ianto didn't know what to do. He wondered how long it would take to get a legal visit worked out.

The areas by the television and pool table were too crowded, but Ianto saw Jack leaning by himself against the far wall of the room. Ianto walked over and stood near him.

Jack didn't say anything, but he didn't look bothered by Ianto's presence.

After a minute, Jack nodded his head and said, "You see those two over there?"

Ianto looked in the direction Jack indicated. "You mean those two female guards?"

"Yeah. The blonde's Emily, the brunette is Alice. Steer clear of them as much as you can. They'll use any excuse to write you up."

"Wonderful. Any other staff I need to worry about? That Andy seems nice."

"Andy thinks he's our friend. He's not. None of them are. Remember that."

Ianto turned towards Jack and lowered his voice. "What about the other men? I meant what I said about not wanting a fight."

"Then don't piss anyone off." Jack looked at him. "Look, has anyone bothered you?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Then just keep your eyes open, but don't worry. If you freak out, people will start to notice. Nobody's going to mess with you as long as you stick close to me."

 

~~~

 

That first night, Jack did push-ups on the floor while Ianto brushed his teeth. They were locked in for the night, and it would be lights out before long. Once he finished, Ianto looked in the small square of mirror over the sink. There were bags under his eyes and he looked a little pale.

Ianto lay down on his bunk. He closed his eyes, and only opened them once he stopped hearing Jack's heavy breathing and whispered repetitions. Jack was standing by the table in his t-shirt, and he was taking his trousers off. Ianto watched agape while Jack stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs. Jack looked at him, and Ianto quickly turned his head.

"What?" Jack challenged, walking a little closer. "You like what you see?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to look. I just..."

Jack folded his trousers and matching shirt and tossed them on the top bunk. "I like to keep my clothes clean, and I like to be comfortable. You don't like it, that's your problem. Trust me; the modesty goes away pretty quick."

Jack climbed to the top bunk, and Ianto curled onto his side, stifling a groan.

"So, what are you in for?" Jack asked after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me. I'd like to know who I'm stuck with."

Ianto sighed, and squeezed his pillow under his arm. "Theft, mainly."

"There are different kinds of theft," Jack said, and Ianto realized he wanted elaboration.

"I stole from my employer. I worked for his old man who owns an antique shop. Niche place, really. Specializes in old clocks."

Jack scoffed. "How much can you get for clocks?"

Ianto rolled onto his back and laughed ruefully. "More than you would think, actually."

Ianto continued: "I watched the shop all day a lot of the time. I handled money, deposits. He didn't notice."

"Until he caught you."

"I only did it for my girlfriend," Ianto said. "We'd worked in London together. You know that firm, H.C. Clements?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with it."

"When the Cyrus Corporation bought them, we were both sacked. Then Lisa got sick, and I had to support the both of us. That's the only reason I did it. That, and I'd heard about this specialist in Japan who'd been studying her condition. I thought I could save up to take her there. But she died."

"Sorry to hear that," Jack said. He sounded like he meant it.

They were silent for a minute. Ianto pulled his sheet to his chest. The bedding smelled like bleach.

"What about you?" Ianto asked.

For a minute, Jack didn't answer, and Ianto wondered if it had been wrong to ask. But then, Jack said, "I'm a con man."

Ianto waited for elaboration, but none came.

"So you're a thief, too then," Ianto said finally.

Jack chuckled. "Oh, no. A thief takes things. A good con is all about making the person give you what you want."

_Doesn't make much difference_, Ianto thought, _if we're both in here_.

"So what happened?" Ianto asked.

"I had a long stretch of luck, and it ran out. I was working with some friends, and the cops caught up with us. I was the only one arrested."

Jack didn't say anything more, and Ianto closed his eyes and decided to try to sleep. He hadn't slept at all in over a day, and he was starting to feel sick from fatigue.

But sleep wouldn't come. There was too much on his mind. Less than a year ago, things had been going well for him. He'd done what he felt he had to, and losing his freedom should have been worth it, but the reality pressed down on him until he thought his mind would be crushed. Every now and then, he would hear footsteps outside the cell, or a vague yell from somewhere else in the prison.

Then, sometime later, he opened his eyes and saw Jack standing at the sink, fully dressed and washing his face. The sun was up, and shining through the window. Ianto looked at his watch and saw that it was seven-thirty. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he didn't feel like he'd slept at all.

Jack patted his face dry and looked over his shoulder. "Hey. Breakfast will be in a half hour."

Ianto got out of bed and washed up. While he waited for the cell to be unlocked, Ianto started writing a letter to his sister. Jack pulled a worn box from his shelf and pulled it up on his bunk with him. Ianto glanced up, and it appeared Jack was looking at some photographs. One of them fell on the floor, and Ianto saw it was of a man and a younger, blonde woman posing, smiling, by a vintage blue sports car. Jack got up to retrieve it, and hastily put it back with the others, as though it was a treasure.

Ianto thought he might find a way to put one of his pictures of Lisa on the wall by his pillow.

 

~~~

 

As it turned out, it seemed that Jack was the right friend to have in Torchwood. At first, Jack's influence wasn't obvious. Jack didn't seem to have many friends aside from Owen, and he didn't talk much. But Ianto soon saw that nobody gave Jack trouble. When Jack wanted extra food, all he had to do was smile and ask for it. When he or Owen wanted to change the channel on the communal television, no one argued.

Jack wasn't threatening. He wasn't like Owen, who lost his temper sometimes and ended snapping at whoever happened to be nearby, guards included. No, Jack was charming. He smiled easily, and when Alice Guppy unlocked their cell in the morning, he even had a habit of complimenting her on her punctuality or her hair.

Just the same, Ianto sensed that Jack _could_ be threatening. He saw it occasionally, in the way that Jack would glare whenever there was a delay in having his requests met. If a smile didn't get someone to cede control of the television or pool table, the cold look that replaced it did.

It didn't matter to Ianto, because he had no quarrels with Jack. He didn't mind that Jack liked to play CDs of 1940s music at night before bed, even if Ianto would have chosen something different. Nor did he mind listening when Jack felt like talking. He enjoyed the stories Jack told about people he'd known and the cons he'd pulled.

It was almost like having a friend.

 

~~~

 

It was almost a week before Gwen Cooper came to see him.

Ianto was mopping the floor when Emily Holroyd came over to him. She'd gotten him stared with the job on his second day, and while it wasn't glamorous, he wasn't about to pass up a chance to get some spending money. It was something to occupy his time.

For a moment, she just stood and watched him, and it became unnerving.

"Everything all right, ma'am?" he asked. He was beginning to see why Jack disliked her. Ever since he'd started the work, she'd taken to watching him now and then, as though she were looking for a reason to complain.

"Looks fine," she said. "You've got a legal visit today. Be ready after lunch."

It was the first good thing to happen since he arrived, and he worked faster as though that would make time move more quickly.

When the time came, he was escorted to a private meeting room where Gwen was already sitting at the table waiting for him. She was wearing a suit and was already pulling papers out of her valise case. She gave him gap-toothed smile when he came in, and thanked the escort for bringing him.

Ianto sat down across from her. "Thank you for coming," he said. "I appreciate it. I'm sorry about how it was after the trial. I shouldn't have gotten upset."

She shook her head. "No, no, Ianto, I understand. It was a very upsetting day."

"I shouldn't have blamed you. You gave me a good defense."

He thought that was true. The first time he'd seen Gwen was the day after he was arrested. One of his more sympathetic friends had given him her name, and even though it had been a Sunday, she'd agreed to come that day. When she'd come, she'd been wearing jeans and trainers. She was young and passionate, and Ianto could tell that she had an inherent faith in people that made her genuinely want to defend them. She understood him. In court, she'd presented the case that Ianto had been desperate, in need, and unaware of the seriousness of what he'd done.

He couldn't really blame Gwen that it didn't work.

"Do you think I have a chance to appeal?" he asked her.

She paused. "I don't recommend that we try to appeal the conviction."

"No, I understand. But could we appeal the sentence?"

"That's what I've been considering. I'll be honest with you, Ianto. I'm not sure how much we can hope for. But if an appeal is accepted, they may be more lenient." She looked up at him, and nervously brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm afraid you're not going to be able to avoid spending time here. If you didn't have any priors, perhaps the court would be less likely to think it's necessary but—"

"But those were just shoplifting charges."

She pursed her lips. "I know, but it shows the court that this isn't the first time you've stolen. And even without that history, Ianto, it didn't look good. Neither of us was prepared for Bilis's testimony."

"Bilis exaggerated," Ianto said. "I swear, I didn't threaten him when he confronted me. I didn't. I swear, Gwen, I didn't. If he really thought that, why didn't he tell the police that at the time?"

"I know. And if we try to appeal, we can stress that. And—Oh, Ianto."

Ianto had closed his eyes and was trying to keep his breathing even. He was starting to understand: there was no guarantee that Gwen could get him out of here.

Gwen reached out and touched his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "Are they treating you all right here?

He nodded. "I guess. I just…it's still hard."

Unexpectedly, she reached across the table and patted his hand. "I know. I'm sorry. But I'm not giving up on you, I swear. Just…try not to be too optimistic."

 

~~~

 

Gwen had tried. Ianto knew that. But it didn't really matter if Gwen believed in him. Even though she'd told him to give an appeal some thought, he already knew it wasn't going to happen.

Maybe the renewed stress put him off guard, because the next day, when he finished his work and started back towards his cell, he didn't even see the two men until they walked up behind him and pulled him into an empty cell.

Ianto didn't know what was happening. When they let go of him, he turned around and looked at them. He recognized one—his name was Mark, and all Ianto knew about him was that Owen didn't like him. The other was someone Ianto didn't know, but had seen around the wing. They pushed the door closed and blocked the exit.

"What do you want?" Ianto asked.

"We want to do some business," Mark said. "So why don't you give us whatever you've got."

"I don't understand."

The other man moved closer to Ianto, and then walked around behind him. Ianto followed him with his eyes until he was looking over his shoulder.

"We heard they got you on possession," the man said. "Don't try to say the cops took it all, or that you don't have your sources, because you'll regret lying to us."

Drugs. They thought he could give them drugs. It was almost a relief, because he really didn't have any. "I don't think I'm as notorious as you think," Ianto said. "I couldn't give you anything if I wanted to."

Mark walked closer, and, before Ianto could react, drove his knee into Ianto's groin. Ianto doubled over and coughed, and for a few very painful moments he was oblivious to Mark and his friend. He'd had a few painful mishaps before, but this was the first time someone had kneed him in the bollocks.

Slowly, he straightened up, only to double over again when Mark punched him in the stomach. As he tried to get his breath back, he realized how bad this was. He was trapped, and there was no telling what they'd do to him.

The other man grabbed Ianto by the back of his collar and wrenched him up. "You like this?" he growled.

"I mean it," Ianto gasped out. "You're wasting your time."

The man shoved him towards the wall. Ianto put out his arms to stop from crashing into it, and turned around to face them.

Mark stepped closer to him. "If you think I'll give up, you're wrong. Didn't your friends Harkness and Harper tell you about me? I put Harper in the hospital wing for three days. I'll do worse to you."

Ianto saw Mark ball his hand up in a fist. Before Mark could hit him again, Ianto punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. It worked—it caught Mark by surprise and he was pushed back. But before Ianto could get away, Mark's friend moved closer, and pinned Ianto's arms to the wall.

"You're going to regret doing that," the man said.

Ianto knew that if he didn't escape, they _would_ make him regret it. So he wasn't about to stop trying now. He couldn't move his arms, but he swung his head forward hard, hitting the other man in the nose. Ianto pulled his arms free and ran for the door, ducking out just before they recovered enough to stop him.

Ianto was lucky. It was a good thing he was still near the recreation area, because he wouldn't have made it any great distance. But he knew they wouldn't attack him out in the open. It was all he could do to walk to where there were more people, and he tried not to show how much pain he was in. When he felt safe enough, he leaned against the wall, and looked back in the direction he'd come from. There was no sign of Mark or his friend.

Ianto looked around. One of the guards, Adam, was watching him from across the room. After a moment, Adam started walking over.

"Jones, right?" Adam asked. "You look shaken up."

"I'm fine." He was tempted to say something, but one of the first things Jack had told him was not to tell the guards anything, and Ianto knew it wouldn't just be Mark who'd take offense if he told. And if he did need to tell someone, he'd go to Andy.

Adam tried to touch his shoulder, and Ianto flinched back. Adam cocked his head. "No problems, are there?" He looked Ianto up and down, as though looking for something. "We're very tough on fighting in here, you know, so I hope you're not getting in any trouble."

He hoped _Ianto_ wasn't getting in trouble? Ianto could have either laughed or cried. Any thoughts about telling went right out of his mind; he wasn't about to get any blame for what just happened.

"Nothing's wrong," he gritted out.

Adam nodded, and walked away, but he kept his eyes on Ianto. Unable to take it anymore, Ianto made his way towards his cell.

 

~~~

 

Ianto was lying on his bunk when Jack came in. Ianto sat up quickly, not realizing at first that it was him. Jack gave him a perplexed look, and Ianto put his head back down on the pillow.

He was still jumpy. After the attack, it might have been better to stick to where there were a lot of people. But he needed to lie down, and he didn't care to have Adam watching him anymore.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

"Right." Jack moved closer and looked down at him. Ianto could feel the bump forming on his head, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Jack could see it.

Jack clicked his tongue. "What happened to staying under the radar?"

"Didn't work out."

"Who was it?"

Ianto hesitated. "Mark. And one of his friends. They thought I could give them drugs."

"I'm not surprised. Mark's source got released last week, and he's been a little high-strung."

Ianto sighed. "I don't know why he decided to come after me. I mean, I had some stuff on me when I got arrested, but it was nothing. My girlfriend…she had some prescriptions and after she died, I hung onto some of it. I just thought it might make me feel better. That's all. It's not like I have anything I could give him." Ianto felt like crying, but he kept taking deep breaths.

"Hold on for a sec," Jack said.

Jack left, and Ianto closed his eyes. He ached all over. His head hurt, and whenever he breathed he felt the pain in his gut where Mark punched him. His balls were just beginning to feel better, but he didn't feel like getting up and walking around yet.

When Jack came back, he had a small plastic bag with some ice cubes in it.

"Here," he said, handing it to Ianto. "It's for your head. I've got some friends in the kitchen."

Ianto pressed it to his head. "Thanks."

"In the future, try not to get your face marked up. It calls attention."

"Well, I'm sorry for defending myself."

"No," Jack said, "it's good. You showed them you won't be messed with."

Ianto closed his eyes again. The ice felt good. "He said he put Owen in the hospital wing for three days."

Jack chuckled. "That's an exaggeration. And I bet he didn't say what Owen did when he got out. Look, you fought back. Maybe he'll leave you alone now."

Ianto hoped he was right, because there was no guarantee he'd get away next time.

 

~~~

 

It quickly became clear that the threat wasn't over. Mark didn't approach Ianto again right away, but Ianto would catch him watching him from across the room. Adam was watching him, too, but that didn't seem to deter Mark. Ianto didn't want a fight, and he didn't want to be blamed for a fight.

Ianto was willing to take Mark's distance as a good sign until a couple days later, when he found a folded, handwritten note tucked in with the cleaning supplies: **You'll regret it.** How it got there, Ianto had no idea, but he had no doubt who it was from.

When Ianto wasn't working or couldn't stick near Jack and Owen, he stayed in his cell.

"Aren't you getting bored?" Jack asked one night after lock-up. "You've been in here most of the day. Most guys would want to get out for a bit."

Ianto was sitting on his bunk, looking at a picture of himself with Lisa. He tucked it under his pillow. "Well, it's my choice, isn't it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Never said it wasn't." Jack leaned against the wall and looked at him. "This thing with Mark isn't going to go away just because you've gone into hiding."

"Then what do you suggest? You're the one who knows everything. By the way, didn't you say I'd be fine if I stuck with you?"

"And you have been, haven't you? It's not my problem what happens to you when I'm not around. I'm not your keeper. And if I were, I'd need a bit more than your companionship in return."

Jack moved over the sink and began to wash his face. Ianto got up.

"You'd help, though? What if I gave you something? We could make a deal."

"I don't know," Jack said over the running water. "You were able to defend yourself the last time."

"I don't want to have to defend myself. And that Adam's been watching me. He's worse than Ms. Holroyd, and I think he wants to write me up. I can't get in a fight. Everyone likes you."

Maybe the flattery helped. Jack turned off the water, dried his face, and turned towards Ianto. "What sort of deal you had in mind?"

Ianto swallowed. "I could buy you things from the canteen, if you wanted."

Jack paused, and then shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I've got what I need."

"Well, I've got other things. I could give you my watch."

"Don't need it. I've got one."

"But still, you could trade it or—"

"I don't want your watch," Jack snapped. Then, his voice softened and he said, "Maybe a favor."

Ianto wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He didn't want to do anything that would just get him in deeper trouble. "What sort of favor?"

Jack walked over to him. He reached out and touched Ianto's elbow. Jack's hand was warm even through his sleeve. Then, Jack leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Ianto pulled away and moved out of Jack's reach. He hadn't expected it. He wondered how long Jack had been thinking about that, if it was something he'd intended for a while.

"What if I don't want to do that?" Ianto asked.

Jack smiled. "I'm not forcing you. If I was, I wouldn't be offering you anything in return, would I? You asked what you could give me; I'm offering a deal."

"I'm not a prostitute," Ianto said.

Jack just shrugged. "Give it some thought. Like I said, your choice."

Jack put in one of his CDs, the volume low. It was lively music, something Ianto could imagine people dancing to in years past. Ianto watched while Jack got out some paper and started writing a letter. He was probably writing to his woman prisoner friend, Toshiko. How he could move on to something like that only a minute after propositioning him, Ianto had no idea. Ianto sat down on his bunk.

_I'm not that sort of person_, Ianto thought. _I'm not the sort of man who whores himself out._

But then, what _would_ he do?

All during the trial, Ianto and Gwen had tried to show what sort of man Ianto Jones was. The caring, desperate boyfriend. The grief-stricken man who was losing his girlfriend. The young man who made some mistakes but who was really, truly trying.

But what it all came down to was: Ianto Jones was the sort of man who did what was necessary.

Ianto cleared his throat. "If I did it, what would you do in return?"

Jack looked up. "I would make it clear to Mark and any friend of his, through whatever means necessary, that you are not to be touched."

"Would you hurt him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really. I just want him to leave me the fuck alone."

"I can manage that."

Ianto wanted to believe him.

"As for Adam," Jack continued, "I can't promise anything there. But let's just say I've seen things that suggest Adam's not the good, honorable officer he appears to be. Up until now, it hasn't concerned me. But I could make some subtle suggestions to Emily. It wouldn't take much for her to look into it. She and Alice might be a couple of bitches, but they do get things done around here, and they love to see people in trouble. Even their own."

Ianto swallowed. "If I do it, I don't want anyone else to know. It'd be between us."

Jack nodded. "Fair enough. We got a deal?"

"What do I need to do?"

Jack stood up. "Get on your knees," he said gently.

Slowly, Ianto got off his bunk and kneeled on the hard floor. It was cold, even through his trousers. While Jack unzipped his fly, all Ianto could think was, _This is stupid. It's not safe. Why am I agreeing to this?_ But he was. Jack pulled out his cock and held it in front of Ianto's mouth, and Ianto looked at it for a moment before opening his lips and leaning forward.

Once he began, it was almost easy. Starting was the hardest part. But once he had his lips around the head of Jack's cock, it wasn't a hard thing to start licking and sucking. There was no use in stopping now.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's head, twisting his fingers gently through his hair. Jack hummed, pleased, and muttered things like "That's good," and "Oh, yeah." His voice, soft, blended in with the '40s dance music that still played on the CD player. He pushed his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth, and Ianto widened his jaw, letting it slide in until he started gagging and had to pull back.

After a few minutes, Jack jerked and came in Ianto's mouth. Ianto pulled away and stood up. He let the salty fluid sit on his tongue until he walked over to the sink and spit it out. Jack didn't see to care--he simply started getting ready for bed. He stopped the music, and started taking off his shoes.

Ianto rinsed his mouth out with water from the tap. "I'll hold you to your end of it," he said.

"I'm a man of my word."

Actually, Jack was a con man. But if Ianto couldn't trust him, he had no one.

Ianto laid down on his bunk. Before Jack climbed up to his, he knelt beside Ianto and kissed him on the back of the neck. He put and a hand around Ianto's waist and settled it over his crotch.

"I want you to enjoy it," Jack said.

"It wasn't bad," Ianto admitted.

Another kiss. "I knew I could depend on you the moment I saw you."

Jack moved away and climbed onto the top bunk.

Ianto curled up around his pillow. He didn't pull out his picture of Lisa as he normally did. Ianto closed his eyes and hoped tomorrow would be better.


End file.
